


Kiss

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 17 - prompt: mistletoe<br/>Human superstitions sometimes tried Starscream’s patience. Not this one though.<br/>G1-ish AU, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Dark and light, smooth and battle-scarred, sensuous and serious; the plates touched ever-so-gently, caressing, sliding easily like on the finest oil but in their invisible wake bright, happy sparks jumped off the heated metal, leaving tingling tracks of excited sensors and hot energon rush underneath, unheard whispers and silent laughing. Sharp points bit into the lighter plate, giving the boiling hot energon free way to escape and cool itself, but the long glossa lapped them up gently, soothing the pinpoints of pain and the scorching hot, minuscule wounds, firing up all the sensors around until pain became pleasure, pleasure became lust, lust became meed and it didn’t stop, never stopped on its journey, mapping up the lipplates like it was an undiscovered country, a new land, every square centimetre holding a new wonder, a miracle, joys and secrets untold… but it slid on paths over the most delicate sensors so knowingly, so knowledgeably, that it must have known this country by spark, travelled the paths visible and hidden many times to their greatest pleasure.

The lipplates moved under the questing glossa, the pricking denta, shaping themselves around them, teased them gently but forcefully, directing them and welcoming, giving way and fight back playfully for domination, for deepening the pleasure, for giving back ever so more than they received. Hot vents blew over the warming plates, like winds on a mysterious planet, caressing them with their unseen servos, and sometimes a red light flared up from behind heavy shutters, deep, dark colour, slightly unfocused at the closeness and lighting up the metallic plates with the colour, giving it an exotic sheen.

A strong but gentle servo lifted, the gently curving digits cupped the curve of the darker face, slid over the vent slashes, dipped into crevices and the dark helm leaned into its embrace, rubbing onto it, like a satisfied cybercat, purring loud like one too, the only sound that echoed in the semi-darkness, reverberating between them, triggering the sensors and capacitors, reaching deep inside the metal and cover they wore and trilled to their sparks with love, caring and growing lust.

The darker face turned and nodded to the side, finding a new angle and exploiting the advantage to please even more. Ragged vents quickened into panting and glossae fought the playful fight that both would win, lipplates nearly fused together in their scorching embrace. Processors behind their cover gave up trying to coordinate and gave way to spark-deep instincts that celebrated victoriously the joining of mouths into the searing kiss that lasted breems and left them both gasping for invents, for some cool air, for some even hotter passion…

Loud applaud broke out and intruded into the heated bubble they seemed to be in, the cheering, hooting and well-wishing crowd of mechs around them breaking their concentration and dispelling just a tiny bit of the still-white-hot lust that seemed to flood their joints, sparks and insides. It took every bit of self-control Optimus owned not to pounce Starscream right there and obviously the Seeker didn’t even try the same thing from the way he clung to his mate’s frame. 

The mistletoe over their helms calmly turned this way and that in the draught on several ex-vents of giant mechs. Wherever the traditions and beliefs originated it didn’t matter; the mechs gave in to them cheerfully, even Starscream after the expected grumbling, pouting and initial refusal, even Optimus, after some embarrassed and shy protests - and now all mechs could see what many still hardly believed in – their love and devotion towards each other.


End file.
